Paired At Birth
by becaachloe
Summary: [based off tumblr post] Each person has a necklace given to them at birth, allowing them to find their soul mate. The necklace grows warm while you're close to your soul mate, and colder while you're further. Beca's necklace grew warm upon arriving at Barden.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Oh god what am i doing it's 1AM here and I have school tomorrow, but i suddenly thought of this while scrolling tumblr heheh. This story (one-shot?) is adapted from a tumblr post. I might make this a multi chapter fic (tell me if I should hehe), but anyway here's something haha. Go go read it please :)

* * *

Beca Mitchell wasn't one to accessorize. But what choice did she have when she was given a necklace at birth, like everyone else? These were apparently special necklaces. It identifies your soul mates and possibly even partners. It gets warmer when you're closer to your soul mate, and colder when you're further apart. Beca didn't believe all this when she was younger, okay so she still didn't believe it, but seeing some of her friends finding their soul mates still made Beca happy, and it kept her wondering when she would meet hers. What if she never met hers?

Beca's mind had been racing for the past hour. Since she arrived at Barden, the charm on her necklace became warmer than it usually was. Beca instantly became excited. Was her soul mate here at Barden? Beca wasn't one to socialize though. It wouldn't be easy for her to find her soul mate.

Beca sat in her dorm with her antisocial roommate, Kimmy Jin. She quickly set up her DJ equipment and tried conversing with the Asian but all she got were glares and stares. Beca sighed as she sunk into her chair and worked on her mixes. Her hand unconsciously drifts upwards to her necklace and grips it, feeling the slight warmth emitting from it. She smiled faintly as her head bobbed in time with the music flowing from her headphones.

About an hour later, she found herself standing in the middle of the activities fair. How she got there? Oh right, her father made her join a club and blend in, how exciting. Beca didn't like the idea of mingling with others, but at the same time found it exciting to be looking out for her soul mate. She fingered her necklace once more before strolling through the crowds of people.

After disappointing herself with a booth titled 'Barden DJs' but meant 'deaf Jews' instead of deejays, she continued wandering through the fair. She passed by a few swimmers and other booths before realizing that her necklace was getting warmer.

Beca skeptically raised an eyebrow before lifting her left hand and gingerly gripping on to the charm. It was an odd-shaped charm. She compared her charm to her friends' charm and all of them were unique. Apparently, your soul mate has the same charm as you, and when two charms connect, they immediately join and they would glow a certain color. All her friends had been blue. She was certain everyone got blue.

_What are you even thinking, Mitchell. Get your shit straight._

Beca's eyes quickly scanned the area, her hand never leaving her necklace. She walked slowly along the booths, trying to notice if there's a slight change in temperature on her necklace.

Oh this is getting so warm. Is this even real? How do you even find your soul mate in a sea of people? Is it just the sun causing the necklace to heat up? Damn it.

"Hey!" A chirpy voice brought Beca out from her thoughts. "Any interest in joining our a Capella group?"

Beca turned her head and saw a bubbly redhead standing in front of her. She was so entranced by the stranger's startling blue eyes that she didn't notice her necklace burning up. Beca blinked twice and refocused.

"I...huh?" Wow good going Mitchell. "I mean- this whole a capella thing is in now right?"

"Yeah! We do covers of songs but without any instruments! It's all from our mouths." The redhead smiled brightly. Beca winced slightly before muttering an almost incoherent 'yikes'.

"Aca scuse me?" Beca heard string objection coming from behind the redhead.

"Um what Aubrey meant is," the ginger immediately amended. "Is that we would really appreciate if you join us. Help turn our dreams into reality?"

"Sorry but I don't sing." Beca said apologetically. Her hand still on her necklace, rolling the charm between her fingers. Her eyes fluttered around her, searching for that one person that might be her soul mate. Flitting her eyes to the blonde, Aubrey, she mentally prayed that it wasn't her.

Beca stared back at the redhead, who was staring at her with puppy eyes. For the first time, Beca noticed how her eyes complimented her hair beautifully. Her eyes focused on the necklace resting around the ginger's neck as she twisted her own around her thumb and forefinger. They looked almost similar. She didn't notice the weird look Aubrey was giving her.

Beca's eyes widened. She stared back at the redhead in front of her as her mouth fell open.

"Are you okay?" She heard the redhead giggle. Beca numbly nodded before blinking to make sure it wasn't a dream. She could feel a slight pull towards the redhead and she wondered if the redhead knew too.

"By the way, I'm Chloe." The ginger smiled warmly.

"Bec-Beca." Beca stuttered as she kept switching focus between Chloe's necklace and her eyes.

"Guess I'll see you around, Beca." Chloe cheerfully said as she grinned at Beca. Beca could only manage a slight smile as she pulled her necklace out slightly and looked down towards it. It was definitely warmer than usual, in fact, it was pretty much burning.

Slowly strolling away from the booth, Beca felt her charm slowly fade from hot to warm as her cheeks flushed and her heart beat sped up.

Beca was quite sure she found her soul mate. And it was a certain beautiful, bubbly redhead.

* * *

So this was rather short, huh? This idea was fully based off tumblr haha. Sorry like I mentioned it's 1AM haha I didn't proof read this. Reviews are welcome as usual hehe. Until the next time, guys. Love you :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, my lord hypnotoad likes story so update yay :D So I guess this idea received positive response? So here we go again. This one's twice as long as the first one hehe, enjoy :3 ((sorry for any mistakes)) _*thoughts and songs are in italics_

* * *

Beca's mind flooded with images of the redhead. _Was Chloe really her soul mate? Why didn't she feel the heat coming from the necklace? Is there supposed to be a gravitational pull towards each other's necklace? Ugh, Chloe! Those startling blue eyes, that red fiery hair, her adorable smile._

Beca abruptly stood up from her chair and shook her head. She needed to clear her mind. After five hours of mixing and those annoying thoughts, she needed to calm down. Noticing that Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room, she quickly changed into her robe before grabbing her shower necessities.

_What kind of roommate was she, ignoring your roommate and avoiding being in the room half the time._ Beca scoffed as she walked out of her dorm and shut the door behind her slowly. She took in a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on something else, unfortunately, it always gets switched back to Chloe.

"Ugh." Beca grunted out loud. She decided to concentrate on something else. Unknowingly, she started humming Titanium, her favorite song. Pushing open the large heavy doors of the public showers, Beca shuffled in.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

Beca stepped into an empty cubicle, well all of them were empty, weren't they? It was past midnight. She threw her robe over the hook outside the cubicle and started singing louder, gaining confidence.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire aw-_

Why was her necklace so hot right now? Beca didn't have time to comprehend what happened next.

"You can sing!" Someone behind Beca squealed excitedly. Beca caught a glimpse of that person. Red hair, shining blue eyes. Shit.

"Dude!" Beca screeched out, pulling the shower curtains to cover herself up as she backed to the walls.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe giggled before leaning forward and turning the running water off.

"My what? Oh my god I can't concentrate on anything until you cover up your junk." Beca gasped out.

Beca's charm was pushing itself off her neck. It was literally an inch off her body. She glanced up at Chloe's neck and her eyes widened. Chloe's charm was also slightly levitating off her neck. Beca quickly reached up to grasp her necklace. Heat spread from the charm to her whole body.

Chloe's expression turned from excited to awestruck. Her hand drifted up to her charm. Beca's heart was racing in inexplicable ways. Chloe took a step forward and pulled her necklace off, placing the charm on her palm. Beca mirrored her actions and did the same.

"Wh-what are we supposed t-" Beca started, but got cut off when their charms pulled towards each other. Chloe raised her eyebrows as her mouth fell open.

The two necklaces spun around each other before the charms connected. Glowing red light escaped from where the two charms meet. Their charms turned a slight tint of red before separating and falling back into their respective owners open hands.

Beca and Chloe looked upwards into each other's eyes.

"I oh my god you're my- I'm your-" Beca whispered, her hands clutching her charm tightly. Chloe responded with a squeal and she turned around quickly and bounded out of Beca's cubicle.

"Quick, shower and get dressed. We're gonna go talk!" Chloe laughed excitedly and Beca heard the water running again.

Shaking her head, Beca couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on her face. She turned around and turned the water on again.

She had found her soul mate.

Beca got dressed as quickly as she could and stepped out of her cubicle.

"Woah! You gotta stop doing that." Beca laughed as she saw Chloe leaning right in front of her cubicle, that dazzling smile on her face.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Chloe blurted out as she grabbed Beca's hands, eliciting a tiny squeak from Beca. Beca didn't enjoy touching other people, it made her feel all weird and awkward. Feeling Chloe's fingers interlace with hers, she tensed up slightly. Beca noticed the warmth spreading from where Chloe and her are connected. She looked down to their joined hands and raised an eyebrow.

Was that supposed to happen?

Beca felt Chloe tighten her grip on Beca's hand as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Can we go to your dorm?" Chloe asked softly. Beca nodded, remembering that Kimmy Jin wasn't in. Beca initiated the lead, pulling an over eager Chloe behind her.

"Didn't you feel the heat when we were um at the activities fair?" Beca suddenly asked.

"I did," Chloe laughed. "I just didn't want to scare you. You looked like you wanted to run away."

Beca blushed and looked away. "Oh." Before they knew it, they arrived at Beca's dorm. Beca awkwardly fished for her keys in her pocket before unlocking the door, Chloe patiently standing behind her all this while.

"Hey, did you feel that warmth when we touched?" Chloe asked as they stepped into Beca's dorm.

"I- uh yeah." Beca answered, nodding her head slightly. She dropped her keys on the table and dumped her dirty clothes and showering items into her cupboard.

"Just put your things on the chair, uh make yourself feel a-at home." Beca nervously said, twisting her mouth in a slight smile.

"You don't have to feel so awkward and nervous, Beca. I won't bite." Chloe smiled as she plopped down on to Beca's bed.

"You have a habit of making yourself feel at home?" Beca smirked, slowly sitting down on the other end of her bed.

"Yes, and you apparently don't," Chloe frowned, staring at Beca. "Come closer, Becs."

Beca looked at Chloe and pouted slightly, making Chloe giggle at her childishness. "Come here before I go over there and carry you over." Chloe ordered, a smile playing at her lips. Beca, being the stubborn and awkward alt girl, remained there.

"Hey!" Beca yelped as she felt arms circle around her waist. Her stomach growing warmer like how she felt her hands warm up at Chloe's touch. She heard a giggle and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"You're pretty heavy for your size, Bec." Chloe laughed out as she pulled Beca into her lap. Beca tensed up and her heart rate increased significantly.

"Chlo, put me down." Beca groaned, struggling to free herself from Chloe's grasp.

"If I release you, you'll sit by me and we can talk." Chloe compromised.

"Fine," Beca mumbled and felt Chloe's arms loosen around her. "Thank you." She sighed.

"You don't like being hugged?" Chloe asked, a small frown on her face.

"I don't like being touched." Beca emphasized on the word 'touched'.

"That's okay, I'll turn you into a cuddle monster, trust me." Chloe confidently said, causing Beca to laugh out. Chloe's expression turned serious suddenly as she spoke again. "So these..." She removed her necklace from her neck again and placed it in her palm.

"I don't know, were they supposed to do that um- connection thing?" Beca murmured as she pulled her necklace off too. Both their charms were still a light shade of red, almost pink. They still emitted heat.

Chloe brought her charm towards Beca's and reconnected them. The two charms once again connected like magnets and glowed red softly, not as bright as the first time.

"Wow." The charms still manage to render the two girls speechless. They watched as the two charms seem like one, joining together and forming a symmetrical shape. Not a single crack was seen to signify the place where they separate.

'This is too cool.' Beca thought as she stared at the two charms.

"I know, it is." Chloe mumbled, her eyes still fixated on the charms.

"What?" Beca asked, looking away from the charms and bringing her gaze to Chloe.

"You said they were cool and I agreed?" Chloe said, confused.

"I-I didn't say it." Beca said, her eyes widened again for the umpteenth time tonight. "You can read my mind?"

"I no I can't I heard you." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Chlo, say something in your mind." Beca quickly said.

A few seconds passed before Beca spoke again.

"Beca isn't cute when she's frustrated, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe's mouth fell open as she stared into Beca's eyes.

"Oh my god, you can read my mind." Chloe gasped.

"Is this supposed to be something soul mates can do?" Beca asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Don't know." Chloe shrugged, before pulling the two charms away from each other. The glow slowly fading into the same shade of red as before.

Awkward silence filled the room for a minute or so and Chloe spoke again.

"You didn't hear what I said?" Chloe asked. "I mean, what I thought in my mind."

Beca shook her head, grabbing her pillow from behind her.

"Did you get what I said?" Chloe asked again, a focused look plastered on her face. Beca laughed at her scrunched up eyebrows and concentrated eyes before shaking her head once more. She was about to put her necklace back around her neck when she suddenly realized something.

"Chlo, give me your necklace." Beca reached her hand out. Chloe looked at her strangely, but obliged without questioning it. Beca joined their charms together again and the glow appeared again.

'Can you read my mind now?' Beca thought, looking intently at Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened as she looked towards Beca's unmoving lips.

"I heard you." Chloe whispered. Beca nodded excitedly.

"The telepathy only works when our charms are connected." Beca said, holding up the charms by the necklace chains. Chloe nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"This is so cool." She breathed. Beca nodded and yawned, suddenly feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"You should probably go back to your dorm, can we talk about this again tomorrow?" Beca said sleepily to Chloe. Chloe's expression turned into hurt as she looked at Beca. Beca, noticing Chloe, quickly spoke again.

"I mean it's really late now, won't your roommate get worried?"

"Aubrey? Nah she's probably asleep right now." Chloe said, her expression returning to normal.

"Aubrey's your roommate?" Beca asked, her mouth falling open. Chloe giggled and nodded.

"Beca, can I stay here tonight?" Chloe abruptly asked.

Beca barely knew Chloe. She barely knew this girl, but it feels like they've known each other for their entire lives. Chloe sort of barged into her life, or shower actually, and Beca actually felt like she was at home. Was this because they were soul mates?

Beca frowned, causing Chloe to stand up slowly.

"No, I mean, yes you can stay tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Beca offered.

Chloe shook her head. "No you can sleep here, we can share the bed?"

Beca nodded slowly. She put the two connected necklaces on her table. They both lay down and Beca turned on her side to the furthest edge of the bed, not wanting to get too close.

"Becaaaaa," Chloe's voiced drawled out. "I'm cold."

Without looking behind, Beca tossed Chloe her duvet.

"I'm still cold." Came the reply a few seconds later. Beca suddenly felt warmth shoot up her body as Chloe's arms encircled her waist once again. She almost fell off the bed at the sudden contact. Chloe pulled both of them into the duvet.

"Better," Chloe murmured, her breath tickling Beca's neck. "G'night Becs."

Chloe's entire body was pressed into Beca's back, but Beca didn't feel uncomfortable like she usually would, when someone else touched her. She reveled the warmth emitting from their bodies and she leaned further into Chloe, feeling Chloe's arms tighten around her waist again.

Oh god I should find this uncomfortable and weird, why does it feel so natural. I don't like hugging or touching or- shit I'm becoming a cuddle monster.

Beca felt and heard Chloe's slow breaths behind her, signaling that she fell asleep.

"Night." Beca smiled as she fell asleep to Chloe's breathing.

* * *

There we go :) I like reviews (hahahhaha no I love you guys more) but reviews really do help so. I really reaLLY appreciate all those who read and reviewed. Thanks for reading c: until the next time. Love you.

**CATCHING FIRE FOUR DAYS WHAT IS AIR BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :3 This update came quicker (okay a lot quicker), I'm addicted to writing this sorry. Anyway, I really want to thank you guys for all the views and reviews (it rhymed) and the favorites and follows :) *hugs* thanks guys love you. Here we go.

* * *

"Beca?" Beca heard a sleepy voice pull her from her slumber. "Oh my god! Beca wake up."

Beca ignored the constant pokes and jabs at her side and curled into a ball.

"Chloe lemme sleep." Beca's voice came out muffled by the pillow. Chloe leaped off Beca's bed, causing Beca to frown at the lack of warmth.

"Beca, why did our necklaces turn red? All the other people I know...theirs turns blue." Chloe shook Beca's shoulders and asked.

Chloe heard Beca mumble something along the lines of 'I don't know let me sleep'. She laughed and glanced towards Beca's bedside table.

8:36AM

"Shit! Aubrey's going to kill me." Chloe blurted.

Chloe picked what she assumed was Beca's phone up and unlocked it easily. She typed her number in and sent herself a message so that she would have Beca's number.

"Bye Becs," Chloe smirked, leaving the dorm. "See you at auditions."

* * *

About two hours later, Beca woke up feeling satisfied. Picking up her phone and turning it on, she saw five new messages. All from Chloe.

"How did she get my number?" Beca mumbled out loud to herself before unlocking her phone and reading the messages.

Chloe 3 : Auditions at 11:30 Beca :) see you there.

Chloe 3 : Are you awake?

Chloe 3 : Beca wake up.

Chloe 3 : Beca wake up it's 10

Chloe 3 : BECA WAKE UP THE AUDITIONS ARE STARTING.

Beca's eyes widened as she read all of Chloe's messages. The heart Chloe put beside her name made Beca cringe but at the same time brought a smile to her lips.

Groaning, Beca crawled out of bed and changed into a fresh set of clothes before heading to the toilet to freshen up.

As she came out from the toilet, Beca's eyes caught sight of a slight red glow coming from her table. She turned her head and picked up the two charms, still connected. Beca shook her head slightly and smiled, picking the two necklaces up.

_Well look I got to find the owner of this necklace now then. _

_'Oh! Beca you're awake. Quick come to the auditions.' _

Beca spun around and looked wildly around her room. What was that? Beca raised an eyebrow before staring back at the two connected charms.

_'I can hear you?'_ Beca questioned, still clutching the charms.

_'Yes you can Beca. Come to the auditorium now. And bring my necklace. Thanks babe.'_

Beca, once again cringed at any affection. She picked up her phone and slipped the necklaces around her neck before heading towards the auditorium.

Upon arriving, she heard a few bar of 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson.

_'Shit! I don't know this song.'_ Beca cursed inwardly.

_'Beca, just come in._' Came the reply a few seconds later.

Taking a deep breath, Beca strode forward into the large open space where Tommy was announcing the end of auditions.

"Oh wait, there's one more." Chloe's voice piped up immediately, beckoning the small brunette forward.

"Hi," Beca awkwardly waved her hand. "I didn't know we had to prepare this song."

"Oh that's okay, sing whatever you want." Chloe smiled at Beca, trying to calm her nerves. Beca leaned forward on the stage front and pointed to a yellow cup containing pens and stationary.

"May I..." She asked hesitatingly.

"Oh sure." Chloe assured her once again.

Beca poured the pens out carefully, trying to ignore the glare that Aubrey was sending her.

_'How do you stand Aubrey oh god get her to stop staring'_ Beca tried whispering into her mind.

_'Shush Beca, concentrate on your song. Aubrey gets better when you know her.' _

Beca sat cross-legged on the stage floor as she began tapping out a rhythm.

**I got my ticket for the long way round.**

_'Is this even right oh my god' Beca thought as she continued. _

**Two bottles o' whiskey for the way. **

_'You're doing great, Beca.' Chloe pushed the doubt out of Beca's head. _

**And I sure would like some sweet company,**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?**

The rest of the audition went pretty well. Beca completed her song and stood up nervously, facing Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey had a disapproving look twisted on her face and Chloe looked like she's trying not to jump out of her seat then and hug Beca. Beca smiled and walked out of the stage, catching a glimpse of Jesse, the boy who sang to her when she arrived. She saw him whisper something like 'wow' and walked away.

Beca leaned against the walls outside the auditorium waiting for Chloe to send her something, but she never did.

_'Chlo?'_

_'Chloe'_

_'Come get your necklace Chloe'_

"Boo!" Chloe all but shouted as she leaped on to Beca's side, causing a flow of heat to travel between them. Beca shrieked and almost fell over when Chloe tackled her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and pulled the necklaces from her neck. She handed Chloe her half of the necklace.

"Do you wanna go for lunch?" Chloe asked in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry I can't," Beca sighed. "I've got that intern at the radio station."

"Oh, that's cool! It's okay we'll go out later." Chloe smiled understandingly before leaning forward and kissing Beca softly on the cheek. Beca's heart erupted with butterflies when Chloe's lips made contact with her skin. She sucked in a deep breath and smiled at Chloe, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"Oh! I've got to tell Aubrey about you. I haven't told her I found my soul mate yet." Chloe remembered.

"You haven't?" Beca asked in disbelief. "Oh man she's going to hate me more." She groaned.

Chloe chucked good-naturedly and pushed Beca. "Oh come on Becs, she'll love you."

"Oh yes she will love me so so much." Beca sarcastically replied, earning another light shove from Chloe. Chloe grinned at Beca before waving and walking away, leaving Beca standing there, replaying the events in her head. She could still feel Chloe's soft lips on her cheek. Smiling, she raised her left hand and touched her cheek gently.

_Oh my god, Mitchell snap out of it. That was just a friendly gesture. _

Beca composed herself and strode towards the radio station in the campus. Pushing the door open, she was directed to the booth at the back of the station.

Beca stared in awe at the wide display of deejaying equipment in the booth.

"Hey," she heard a voice call out. "Have you been standing here long?"

Beca turned her head and was met with a tall handsome guy poking his head out of the booth.

"I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Becky, the intern." He said, walking back into the booth. Beca raised an eyebrow and followed him into the booth.

"Uh, no newcomers in the booth." Luke said, pulling a box of old CDs out from a shelf.

"Hey! I'm Jesse." Came a familiar voice from behind Beca.

"I'm Luke. And you're late." Luke retorted, casting a sideway glance at Jesse. Beca tried not to smirk at Luke's comeback at Jesse.

After a whole episode of how Jesse knew Beca and Beca denying it, Luke looked at his new interns skeptically and said, "Now I know you guys will be spending a lot of time together, so please, no sex on the desk."

Beca must've had a gobsmacked expression on her face because Luke glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. Jesse just laughed it off and promised Luke, before strutting over to stack CDs.

"I really wanted to play music." Beca said, her eyes staring at the CDs in the box.

Beca tried to ignore all of Jesse's comments about how he really loved stacking CDs. She huffed out a short breath.

After about two hours of spending time together, Beca found that she didn't really mind the company of Jesse. He could be funny at times, but mostly lame. Mostly lame. Beca still enjoyed the two hours spent here anyway.

"Bye Becaw!" Jesse waved enthusiastically. Beca rolled her eyes at her new nickname before waving back at Jesse and heading the other direction.

She pulled her phone out and messaged Chloe.

_Do you want to grab something? I'm starving. _

Beca plugged her headphones into her phone and pressed play on the nearest song she saw. About a minute later, Chloe replied.

_Chloe 3 : Sure! Meet you at Penny's in five?_

Beca's eyebrows scrunched up when she saw the heart beside Chloe's name.

_Be right there_.

In exactly five minutes, Beca saw Chloe strolling to the on campus café. She went forward and smiled upon seeing Chloe.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

They went into the café and took a seat in the booth by the window. Chloe seemed to know the owner of the café well, he immediately knew her order. Quickly taking Beca's order, he went back into the kitchen. The café was rather empty with only three tables seated with people.

"How'd your intern at the station go?" Chloe asked, staring at Beca.

"Not bad." Beca started telling her about Luke and Jesse. At the mention of how Jesse made her laugh, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. Beca swore Chloe frowned a little.

"So, how did it go with Aubrey?" Beca quickly changed the subject.

"Oh pretty well if you ask me. There were a couple of 'what?!' and a few threats but it went pretty great." Chloe said, biting into her muffin.

Beca swallowed, "Threats?"

"Yeah," Chloe imitated Aubrey's voice. "I swear if that hobbit hurts you I will personally strangle her with those headphones."

Beca laughed at Chloe's impersonation of Aubrey and gripped her headphones protectively.

"I take karate lessons." Beca deadpanned, sipping her smoothie.

"Oh Aubrey would be so scared." Chloe laughed.

The two of them seemed to have a never-ending list of things to talk about. Before they knew it, the sky was turning dark.

"Get ready for initiation night." Chloe excitedly bounced in her seat.

"What?" Beca asked, looking up from her empty cup.

"Try not to scream when someone kidnaps you tonight." Chloe laughed before standing up.

"I gotta go set up some stuff," Chloe said, walking over to Beca's seat. "See you later, hobbit."

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca's cheek softly again.

"Oh my god you have to stop doing that." Beca breathed out.

"Why?" Chloe looked like a kicked puppy. Beca hesitated for a second before leaning in and kissing Chloe on the cheek.

"Because_ I like you_." Beca whispered so softly she doubted she could hear herself.

"What?" Chloe asked, not hearing what Beca said.

"Nothing. You should go get ready for the initiation." Beca said, looking at anything else but Chloe.

"Okay." Chloe haltingly said, squeezing Beca's arms before walking out of the café.

_Oh my god Mitchell, what have you done. _

Beca secured her headphones on her head and started blasting the music through the speakers, trying to clear her head. She walked back to her dorm and waited for the initiation night.

'This is gonna be fun.' Beca mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

How was it? I don't think this was as long as the previous one, sorry, I was too excited (my favorite fanfic authors reviewed :'3). Thanks again for reading heheh, I'll update a little slower than this usually, sorry. Love you guys c:


	4. Chapter 4

Beca checked her bedside clock again, groaning. It was seven and Chloe still hasn't come or even send her a message. Beca had her headphones on, creating a new mix on her computer. Ever since she met Chloe, ideas for new mixes came into her mind instantaneously. Beca smiled, picturing the redhead's smile easily.

"Boo." Beca felt someone touch her shoulder gently.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe! Again?" Beca shrieked, her heart beat accelerating. She heard Chloe laugh and felt her wrap her arms around her shoulder, leaning forward to press a small kiss on to Beca's cheek.

"How did you get in?" Beca raised an eyebrow, noticing that Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room.

"Magic." Chloe whispered, gaining a glare from Beca. "You didn't lock your door."

"Oh."

"I need to put this bag over your head." Chloe pulled away from Beca and flapped a silk bag in front of Beca's face.

"Why?" Beca pouted, melting Chloe's heart.

"Tradition. Sorry babe." Chloe said before pulling Beca up from her seat.

After a lot of persuading and bribing, Chloe finally got the bag on to Beca's head. She then removed her necklace and looped it around Beca's neck, the two charms immediately connected.

"What's this for?" Beca questioned.

_'You can communicate with me.'_ Chloe spoke in Beca's mind.

Taking Beca's hand in her own, Chloe led them out of the door and towards the auditorium.

_'This place gives off a weird aura.'_ Beca whispered, trying not to startle Chloe.

_'Oh it is weird.'_ Chloe's reply came, making Beca scrunch her eyebrows.

'_What?' _

_'Stay close.'_ Chloe said, which obviously didn't answer Beca's questions and doubts.

After a long time of standing there, Beca almost fell asleep in the darkness. Suddenly, Aubrey's voice boomed and the bag was removed from her head. She spluttered slightly and took in the sight around her.

"What the fuck?" Beca whispered to herself. Her eyes darted around the room, drinking in everything. The entire place was dimly lit with about five hundred candles. Beca rolled her eyes.

After the initiation, which of course Beca found boring, Aubrey announced that they had to go for the 'aca-initiation party'.

Beca, forgetting that the two charms are still connected, groaned internally._ 'Is this really necessary?'_

_'Yes it is let's go.'_ The reply startled Beca. She felt Chloe's hand slip into hers. Clasping her fingers and lacing them together, they followed the rest of the Bella's towards the amphitheater.

Beca still tensed up when Chloe made contact with her. No matter how many times they've touched, Beca still found the feeling exhilarating and foreign. Not that she didn't like Chloe's affection, Chloe's touches. In fact, she enjoyed it. Which made her doubt herself. _She never let anyone touch her. _

The party wasn't that bad. Although halfway through, Chloe left Beca's side to go get a drink. Jesse came for a while when Chloe was gone.

Beca did enjoy the company of Jesse. No matter how annoying he was, Beca found herself growing attached to the guy. In a very platonic way of course.

A while later, a frowning Chloe came back to Beca's side.

"Hey," Beca greeted, noticing Chloe's frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm tired. Can we go to your dorm?" Chloe asked, eyes downcast.

"Yeah-uh sure. Won't Aubrey worry?"

"I told her. Come on let's go." Chloe said, trudging ahead of Beca. Beca felt slightly hurt when Chloe didn't initiate any contact.

About five minutes later, they arrived back at Beca's dorm. Peeking into the room, Beca noticed that her roommate was absent again. She heaved a sigh of relief and plopped on to her bed. Chloe followed Beca and crawled into her bed.

It was already midnight and Beca was dead tired with the events that happened throughout the day. She reluctantly got out of bed to find clothes for them to change into. Tossing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to Chloe, she turned around and changed into her clothes too.

Both of them got into bed, with Beca at the far end again, wondering why Chloe didn't pull her in like the previous time. She let out a quiet sigh and was about to fall asleep when she felt Chloe's arm circle her waist. A small smile creeped on to her face as Beca leaned back into Chloe's touch.

Chloe's hands slip under Beca's shirt and caressed her taut stomach, causing Beca to stiffen at the action. Chloe's hand started drawing lazy shapes on Beca's stomach as Beca tried not to make too big of a deal out of it.

"Chlo," Beca breathed out

"Hmm?" Came the reply, followed by a small kiss on the back of Beca's neck.

Shutting her eyes and finally deciding to take the risk, Chloe pulled Beca back and turned her around, so that Beca was now fully facing her.

"Look, Beca," Chloe whimpered softly. "I...I need to tell you something."

Beca nodded in assurance, urging Chloe to continue.

"I don't know what's gotten into me but I think I'm attracted to you and I don't know what to do be-because you like Jesse and when I see him with you I start feeling jealous and I can't belie-" Chloe got cut off when Beca let out a tiny squeak.

Beca didn't give Chloe time to respond. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Chloe's. The feeling was out of this world. Heat spread from their point of contact throughout their body. Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's softly, not wanting to take it too quickly. A slight whimper escaped from Beca's lips which made Chloe stop. Pulling away, Chloe looked at Beca with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong, babe? I'm sorry for saying that I-you don't have to-" Chloe's voice whispered in the darkness but got cut off when Beca opened her mouth to speak.

"I think I love you." Beca murmured quietly. The two charms hanging on their necks glowed, even though they weren't connected. Beca, noticing Chloe's lack of response, started turning back and mumbling an apology.

_Did I go too far?_ Beca's lips quivered.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered. "I think I love you too."

Chloe reconnected their lips, sending sparks through their bodies. The two charms giving off a soft glow, allowing the two to see each other in the dark. Chloe slipped her hand up Beca's shirt and ran her hand up and down Beca's bare back, reveling in the smooth skin beneath her touch.

They separated at the same time, pulling back with a smile on their face. Chloe kissed Beca's forehead gently and whispered a soft 'good night'.

"Oh, and Beca?" Chloe softly nudged Beca. "I heard you when you said you liked me, in the cafe."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, allowing the warmth to spread through them. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's back as they fell asleep, smiles on their faces and their charms glowing slightly.

* * *

**Hey guys :) Sorry, this chapter's really short, I promise the next one will be longer. Did I rush too quickly into this? By the way, I won't be paying much attention to the events such as the Bella's rehearsals or as you can see in the chapter above, the after party and the initiation. I want to mainly focus on Beca and Chloe's relationship c: I will be explaining more about those charms don't worry ;) And I really want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed, love you guys. So yep, until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up the next morning and pulled herself up, forgetting that Beca was next to her. Feeling Beca's arm tighten around her waist, Chloe lay back down into her embrace as she reveled in the warmth Beca was emitting. Her mind replayed the events from last night and a smile broke on her face. She lifted her head to look at Beca, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose softly, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Beca asked wistfully, opening her eyes and looking up at Chloe with puppy dog eyes. Chloe surprised Beca by nodding her head.

"It's Sunday. No Bella's till tomorrow." Chloe said. Beca tucked her head into Chloe's neck and shut her eyes blissfully.

"We need to find out what our necklaces mean." Chloe nudged Beca gently.

"It means you have my everlasting love, babe. Now let me sleep." Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck.

"Really, Beca?" Chloe rolled her eyes, but felt her heart warm nevertheless when Beca said that. She knows that Beca doesn't display any form of affection. Chloe pulled Beca up by her shoulders and made her sit up. Pulling the necklace from Beca's neck, Chloe connected it with hers. The charms never cease to amaze Chloe. She watched as the line separating the charms disappear, forming into one single charm, a slight glow emitting from the combined stones.

"Damn it, Beca. Wake up." Chloe pushed Beca, making Beca fall back into a lying position on her own bed.

"Bec. Wake up I want to know what these mean." Chloe poked Beca's leg with her finger.

"Beca?" Chloe nudged Beca's thigh.

"Beca." Chloe crawled on to Beca, resting her weight on Beca's waist. Chloe smirked before leaning down and planting a light kiss on Beca's lips. Beca didn't respond to that action, making Chloe frown.

"Did you seriously fall back asleep?" Chloe asked, poking Beca's cheek. Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips to Beca's again. This time, Beca couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her face.

"I knew you were awake! You devious little-" Chloe stopped as Beca's eyes snapped open.

Just as Chloe was about to push herself off Beca, Beca's arms circled around Chloe's waist, pulling her down and joining their lips again.

"Well hello." Chloe mumbled into the kiss.

"Where have you been all my life." Beca wondered out loud as Chloe pulled away.

"Looking for you." Chloe playfully said, although she did mean it. She had been waiting for the day she would meet her soul mate. She heard many people never met their soul mates and she was afraid that she would not meet hers. Now that she had, she couldn't be any happier. She felt like herself around Beca. And she's glad Beca opened up to her. Chloe let a huge smile form on her face.

"What?" Beca asked, noticing the growing smile on Chloe's face.

"I'm so glad I met you." Chloe replied, the smile never leaving her face. Upon hearing that, Beca smiled alongside Chloe. Leaning up, Beca pecked Chloe's lips quickly before pushing her off slowly.

"You know, we've barely met each other for four days but I feel as if I've known you all my life. I know everything about you." Beca said confidently.

Chloe nodded, understanding Beca. They met not long ago but it felt as of they were childhood friends.

"Tell me about me." Chloe smirked and looked towards Beca.

"Your favorite color is purple, you prefer cats to dogs, you love singing, you have a brother, your favorite day of the week is Saturday-" Chloe cut Beca off.

"How did you know all these?" Chloe doesn't remember telling Beca all these.

"I don't know, it's just all registered in my brain." Beca's mouth twisted slightly as she thoughtfully looked at Chloe. Chloe looked like she was concentrating on something.

"You double knot your shoes, you love All Time Low, you like the rain, you-" Chloe suddenly paused, a grin forming on her face. "You have a dinosaur stuffed toy named Chad, and you love him."

"What?!" Beca exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"Show me Chad." Chloe giggled, pulling Beca's hands away. Scowling, Beca crawled off her bed and made her way over to her cupboard, opening it and pulling out a fluffy orange stuffed toy as big as her head.

"Oh my god!" Chloe gushed. She pulled Chad out of Beca's hands, cuddling it to her chest. Beca laughed at the scene in front of her.

"Okay, let's google some things, shall we?" Beca said, pulling the charms into her hands and making her way over to her laptop. Chloe sat on the far end of Beca's bed, next to the table where Beca was. Beca quickly typed her search into the search box and waited for the page to load.

"There!" Chloe pointed to a search result that read 'Colors of Charms'. Beca double clicked the search, waiting impatiently for the website to load.

"Black, everyone was born and dies with a black charm." Beca read.

"Blue, almost everyone's charm turns blue as they meet their soul mate. The charm turns into darker shades of blue when two soul mate's relationship progresses."

"Yellow, people whose soul mates passed away will have yellow charms."

"Red..." Beca's eyes gazed over to Chloe's. Chloe nodded as Beca read on.

"Red. Very rare occurrence. Less than one percent of the world's population gets red charms. They symbolize a strong relationship. Two soul mates with red charms can read the other's mind, access her inner thoughts, and share past memories. As the two soul mate's relationship progresses, the charms start to glow even when they are apart." Beca finished, her mouth hanging open.

"That's why you knew everything about me." Chloe said, realization struck her. Beca's eyes widened as she absorbed the new information.

She suddenly realized how lucky she was to have met Chloe._ Less than one percent of the world?_

"Yes, less than one percent." Chloe breathed, Beca once again forgot that their charms were connected. She nodded, almost unable to contain her excitement.

"This is so cool." Beca exhaled, staring into Chloe's eyes. Chloe laughed lightheartedly as she pulled Beca up from her seat.

"Let's go for lunch." Chloe replied.

"You said we could stay in bed all day." Beca retorted, a pout forming on her mouth.

"Fine. Order pizza. I'm going back to my dorm to grab a few things and check on Aubrey." Chloe said, moving towards the door. Beca nodded and picked her phone up, already dialing for pizza delivery.

Half an hour later, Chloe came back with a bag of what seems to be DVDs, she also brought with her a few bags of chips. Beca frowned at the bag of DVDs.

"Oh yeah, forgot you don't like movies." Chloe suddenly remembered. Beca waved it off with a smile.

"Oh! Beca, Aubrey sent me a message this morning, but I left my phone in my room last night, and guess what?" Chloe's face lit up as she spoke.

"What?" Beca laughed at Chloe's over excited face.

"Aubrey found her soul mate!" Chloe squealed.

"Oh my god, who?" Beca smiled, silently saying a prayer for Aubrey's soul mate.

"Jesse."

"_What?!_" Beca blurted out.

"Why?" Chloe asked, slightly hurt.

"Nothing, it just took me by surprise." Beca said. "Too much information to take it today for my little brain."

Chloe smiled at Beca's reply and went over to the small brunette sprawled in her bed. Beca hugged Chad tightly and rolled around in her bed, refusing to make space for Chloe.

"God, you're so cute." Chloe laughed, pushing Beca away and sitting down on to her bed. Beca crawled into her lap and curled up into a ball. Chloe hugged Beca close and kissed her temple. Suddenly, Beca's phone rang, signaling that they had to go to the gates to collect the pizza.

"Can't he deliver it to my dorm." Beca grumbled, pushing herself off Chloe's lap and slipping on her shoes before exiting the dorm. Chloe smiled at Beca's childishness, she wouldn't exchange Beca for anyone.

"Pizza?" Beca poked her head into the dorm, seeing Chloe leaning on her bed, looking at her hung up photos.

"You like taking photos?" Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Hell no, I like keeping them for memories." Beca dropped the box of pizza on her table just as Kimmy Jin entered.

_Oh great she's back. _

Beca tried not to glare back at her roommate, thankfully, she picked up and couple of things and left the dorm again.

"What's with your roommate? I hardly see her here." Chloe asked, lifting the pizza box and pulling a slice of pizza out.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her." Beca reassured and grabbed a slice of pizza too.

"Have you watched Finding Nemo?" Chloe suddenly asked through a mouthful of pizza. Beca shook her head and smirked at Chloe's expression. Chloe's eyes widened as she quickly pulled out a DVD case.

"Beca get your laptop here." She ordered, finishing up the slice of pizza. Beca groaned and pulled her laptop over to her bed, watching Chloe insert the disc into the laptop.

"Come here." Chloe patted the space beside her, beckoning Beca to come forward. Beca finished her pizza and crawled to the space beside Chloe. Instead of settling down, she pushed herself into Chloe's arms.

"Ha! I told you I would bring out the cuddle monster." Chloe smugly said, pulling Beca into her lap. Beca mumbled a 'shut up' as she settled in Chloe's lap and pressed play on her laptop.

Beca clutched on to Chloe's shirt at some points of the movie, causing Chloe to smile at Beca's actions. Chloe saw Beca's expression change from afraid to sad to happy throughout the movie. As the movie ended, Chloe looked down at Beca and grinned.

"How did my girlfriend like the movie?" Chloe said, watching Beca's expression.

"Your girlfriend?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want-uh it's oka-" Beca cut Chloe off by pressing her lips on Chloe's.

"Your girlfriend loved the movie." Beca whispered into Chloe's mouth.

"I knew you'd like it!" Chloe pumped her fist in the air.

"I like spending time with you." Beca confessed, burying her head into Chloe's neck. "I loved the movie too don't worry."

"You're so adorable." Chloe kissed Beca's forehead.

"Have you watched Rise of the Guardians?" Chloe asked pulling Beca up and holding her at arm's length. Beca shook her head again and smiled when Chloe looked at her, in shock.

"You need serious help." Chloe decided, pulling another DVD out and inserting it into Beca's laptop again, opening her arms for Beca.

* * *

**fluffy chapter hehe **

**DID ANYONE WATCH CATCHING FIRE IM CRYRINVCIRNVFKDJN**

**Thanks for all the support for this story, the response is really good c: Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We're late!" Beca heard someone screech the next morning. Rolling over and cracking open her eyes, she saw Chloe desperately pulling clothes from Beca's cupboard.

"Dude." Beca croaked out.

"Why don't you have anything cheerful?" Chloe sighed, pulling a white shirt out and pulling on her jeans.

"Because I'm the weird alt girl, remember?" Beca joked, pulling her blanket back around herself.

"Get up you lazy ass." Chloe yanked the blanket off Beca as she combed through her own hair. Slipping on the two necklaces for the both of them, Chloe pulled Beca's shirt off and threw a hoodie at her.

"Hey! A little privacy maybe?" Beca grumbled, quickly slipping her hoodie on.

"Oh I've got it all memorized." Chloe winked.

"Gross." Beca wrinkled her nose as she pulled herself off the bed and slipped on her jeans.

Ten minutes later, the two of them found themselves outside the auditorium. Hearing Aubrey's booming voice inside, they looked at each other before pushing the doors open.

"Chloe, where were you last night?" Aubrey demanded. "And the previous night?"

"Um, I was-"

"You haven't gone back to the apartment in so long." Aubrey stared at Chloe.

"I was at Beca's." Chloe admitted, rubbing her hands together sheepishly. Aubrey let it slide and rehearsal went on. This was one of the first rehearsals the Bella's had. There seemed to be a lot of cardio exercises. Beca huffed as she pushed herself to climb up the steps at the auditorium. It didn't exactly help when she fell behind Chloe. As Chloe ran, Beca's eyes followed Chloe's ass.

"Mitchell!" She heard Aubrey yell. "Faster!"

Beca rolled her eyes and picked up speed, jogging alongside Chloe. Chloe grinned at her before linking their hands and pulling a groaning Beca behind her. Beca should've known that after the rehearsals, the Bella's would want to ask about Chloe and her. Sadly, she didn't notice their devious faces staring towards them throughout the entire rehearsal.

"So, what's with you and red now?" Amy leaned on a chair and slowly drawled out the question.

"I uh we-" Beca glanced over at Chloe who gave her a nod. "We're soul mates."

She earned a gasp from every single Bella, other than Aubrey who just scowled in her direction.

"Why isn't your charm blue, by the way?" Aubrey came over, joining in the excited Bella's.

"I'm on my period. That's why it's red." Beca deadpanned, eliciting gasps and coughs from the Bella's. Chloe laughed as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, explaining their situation.

"Oh my god, that's cool, can you teach us?" Stacie called out after Chloe finished on their abilities.

"Less than one percent of the world has that ability." Lilly whispered and Chloe grinned.

"Yeah less than one." She confirmed. The Bella's grunted and sighed, staring in awe at Beca and Chloe's glowing red charms. Aubrey dismissed all of them, telling them to drink more water and whatnot. Chloe grabbed her stuff and ran over to Aubrey, pulling her in a hug.

"I'll be back tonight don't worry, Bree." Chloe assured Aubrey before skipping over to Beca and linking their arms.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Chloe asked in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know, maybe go back to sleep." Beca yawned.

"Geez, woman do you ever get enough sleep?" Chloe shook her head.

"Oh! Oh my gosh it's today! I need to get back to my dorm." Beca suddenly perked up. Leaving a confused Chloe trailing behind her. Beca booted up her laptop once she entered her dorm. Chloe stepped in a minute later, removing her shoes and looking over to Beca who was sprawled out on her bed, with her laptop in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, pushing Beca further in and trying to sit down.

"The Legend of Korra's season finale today." Beca squealed as she pressed play. Chloe laughed at Beca, curling beside her.

"I didn't know you watched these kind of things." Chloe said, still giggling.

"Oh they're much better than movies." Beca said, shushing Chloe.

Beca paused the video to allow Chloe and herself to get comfortable. They ended up with Beca lying on her stomach across Chloe's thighs.

"Are you finished yet?" Chloe asked, dropping her head and hitting Beca's back.

"Shhhh Korra's going to defeat Vaatu." Beca whispered, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I would've expected you to watch Game Of Thrones or maybe Teen Wolf, but you're watching a Nickelodeon show." Chloe sighed.

"Oh my gosh! That's Jinora." Beca suddenly gasped, causing Chloe to jump. Chloe glared at Beca, suddenly smirking as she leant down and pressed a kiss on Beca's neck. Beca shuddered, but made no movement whatsoever, her eyes still focused on the screen before her. Chloe scoffed and bent down again, licking along Beca's ear.

"Chloe," Beca whined. "Let me finish."

Chloe continued teasing Beca, when she finally had enough, she tickled Beca at her sides, causing Beca to almost fall off the bed.

"Chloe!" Beca shrieked, quickly pressing pause on her laptop. Chloe flipped Beca around and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head and tickling her mercilessly.

"Chloe-please! Sto-I can't breat-" Beca laughed and groaned, trying to push Chloe off her. Chloe finally removed her hands from Beca's stomach, staring down at Beca.

"I hate you so much." Beca mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

"It's so weird," Chloe said, looking adoringly down at her girlfriend. "I hate you too, baby."

Chloe leaned down and captured Beca's lips in her own, their lips moving together in sync. Chloe pulled away first, climbing off Beca as she heard the girl whine.

"So tell me about this Legend of Korra." Chloe giggled, pulling Beca up into her lap. Beca's eyes lit up as she explained the show and the one before it, The Last Airbender.

"I'm a firebender." Beca said proudly, suddenly thinking of something in her mind. She pulled herself off Chloe and sat there for a while, waiting for Chloe to cool down from the contact that they just had. Chloe raised an eyebrow but say patiently, staring at Beca. After doing a couple of exaggerated hand movements, Beca threw her palm towards Chloe, making a shot of warmth travel through her.

"Oh yes you are." Chloe laughed, pulling Beca in again. Beca smiled smugly as she settled in Chloe's arm.

"God, why are you so childish." Chloe giggled as she kissed Beca's forehead. She combed through Beca's brunette locks, staring into Beca's eyes with affection.

"Your eyes are blue." Chloe leaned in closer, noticing the dark blue in Beca's eyes. Beca laughed and nodded. "So are yours."

"Lunch?" Chloe broke the silence after a while.

"Lunch." Beca agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, this is really short once again. And if you're expecting smut, I guess you'll have to wait heeheh. Anyway, just to let you guys know, it isn't smooth sailing from here ;) So until the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brace Yourself**__._

* * *

Beca had really bonded with the Bella's over the past two months. What choice did she have anyway? She had to see them everyday. Not that she didn't like their company. In fact, she enjoyed it. Aubrey could be kind of stuck up but they got used to each other. And Beca found herself enjoying herself in all the things she did daily.

Jesse and Beca were getting along really well. They had radio shifts everyday and Jesse could easily make Beca laugh. Jesse even referred to Beca as 'the little sister I never had'. Which Beca retorted that they were of equal age. And Jesse being Jesse, he joked about Beca's size. That earned him a punch in the arm and he learned to shut up. Not for long though. Jesse even got Beca to watch Lord of the Rings with him. And frankly, she loved the movies. Beca got annoyed sometimes when Jesse start talking about how wonderful Aubrey is, to which she always argued about his statement.

Chloe totally changed Beca's life though. The redhead always managed to make her smile at the smallest of things. Beca observed every single thing that the redhead does everyday and they've been inseparable. The Bella's even gave them a name together. 'Bechloe'. Beca laughed at the name at first but Chloe seemed to like it so they went with it. Beca had either been staying over at Chloe's apartment or Chloe had stayed at her dorm. Waking up every morning to a beautiful redhead does improve Beca's day. They would kiss each other good night and things got heated sometimes but they never get any further than that. Chloe had turned Beca into a whole new person. She learned to appreciate little things in life and she cherished them better.

The Bella's had practice everyday. Everyday. The semi finals were up and they couldn't afford to lose any precious time. Aubrey was still adamant about the set list and refused to make a single change to it.

Beca and Chloe had been spending more and more time together, their bond stronger than ever. Chloe latched on to Beca's side and Beca was happy about it. Even Aubrey accepted the fact that they were dating and were soul mates. Aubrey didn't find the little hobbit as annoying anymore.

And finally, the dreaded semi finals were here. The Bella's piled into the bus that they rented and headed to the competition center. Chloe was of course, snuggled into Beca's side and trying to get comfortable. Well as comfortable as you can get wearing the annoying Bella's uniform.

The competition started and the Bella's filled the stage. Beca heard moans and groans erupting from the audience and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at Aubrey. Why wouldn't the girl let her help? The routine started as usual and Beca tried her best to look interested and happy but it wasn't easy. She glanced towards Chloe and grinned at how the redhead looked in her uniform. Beca always complained about how stupid she looked in the uniform but she always admired how Chloe managed to look good.

Snapping out from her trance, Beca noticed the audience rolling their eyes and yawning. She turned her head around to look at all the Bella's and they're expressions all seemed forced.

As Beca did her usual spin and dance choreography, she decided to take a risk. They weren't getting into the finals at this rate anyway. Taking a deep breath, she started singing the chorus of Bulletproof by La Roux. Aubrey glared so hard at her that if looks could kill, she'd be dead. The Bella's spun in confusion, looking towards Aubrey for confirmation but Aubrey just sang louder, and Beca matched her voice. The audience looked very confused and Beca glanced towards Chloe, gaining a worried look from the redhead.

The Bella's still managed to finish the song in a messy sort of manner. As they pulled off stage, Chloe gripped Beca's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They gathered backstage and Beca felt Aubrey pull Chloe and the Bella's away from her.

Beca faced all the Bella's as she watched their different expressions. From shock to afraid to angry to worried. For the first time, Beca felt intimidated. Aubrey crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Beca, what the hell?" Aubrey barked. Beca took a deep breath.

"Look everyone was practically asleep."

"It's not up to you to decide this." Aubrey pressed on. "Ask the rest what they think about your little improvisation."

Beca turned towards Amy, raising an eyebrow.

"It was cool, but it took us a little by surprise." Amy admitted, an apologetic look on her face.

"A little?!" Aubrey fumed.

Beca bit her lip and looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Chloe?" She whimpered. Chloe felt horrible. She couldn't defend Beca. She needed to. But she couldn't. Could she? Chloe looked into Beca's hurt filled eyes and her heart ached immediately. She stayed quiet for too long, because when she refocused, Beca had tears in her eyes.

"If this is what I get for trying..." Beca raised her hands and shrugged, before turning around and sprinting out of the competition hall.

"Chloe don't you even think about following her." Aubrey warned.

"Fuck it, Aubrey. I know you don't want to stray from tradition but it's time to listen to others okay? You can't keep leading us on like that. They audience was in fact falling asleep." Chloe shouted and ran after Beca.

"Beca! Babe wait no." Chloe saw Beca getting into a cab and speeding away. "Shit."

Chloe hailed for a cab and quickly pointed to Beca's cab in front. "Follow that cab please."

"Please go faster." Chloe urged, gripping on to the seats. Chloe reached for her phone in her pocket but realized that the Bella's uniform had to pockets. "Fucking hell."

"Can you go any fas-" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence. She barely had time to register what happened. A crash impacted and Chloe saw white spots. She felt pain shoot up her body and her left leg contorted into painful positions.

"Beca," Chloe croaked out before she blacked out.

* * *

Beca was vaguely aware of Chloe following behind her. Her charm was slightly warm on her neck, but then again, it was always warm now since Chloe entered her life. Beca was angry. She didn't know who she was angry at. Herself? Chloe? Aubrey? Beca buried her head in her hands and muttered profanities, taking deep breaths and squeezing her eyes tight. Beca suddenly heard a loud crashing sound. Her head shot up and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked out loud.

"Car crash behind us. Best get away quickly." The cabbie mumbled.

"Wait no, let me down." Beca's heart rate sped up. She knew Chloe was following her. Beca gripped on to her charm and for the first time in the past two months, her charm was cold again. Beca's eyes widened as she stood by the curb in shock.

"No no fuck no," Beca repeated, rushing towards the accident site. It didn't look good. A yellow taxi was flipped over and ruined, tiny flames spread around the ground and charred plastic and metal sprawled around. And lying on the road in the middle of all these was...

"Chloe," Beca managed to gasp before rushing over to her girlfriend. Beca's heart wrenched as she fell to the ground next to Chloe.

"No, no Chloe no." Beca pulled the redhead into her lap, softly shaking her. "Stop it. Wake up."

Chloe lay motionless in Beca's lap. Beca took in Chloe's injured form. Her right eye was swollen shut and a long cut crossed her right cheek. Her arm was lying limp at her side and her left leg twisted in inexplicable ways. Broken pieces of glass stuck out everywhere on her body and she was covered in blood.

"Stop it, wake up. It's not funny!" Beca choked out, pulling Chloe's hair from her face. Beca let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's broken body. "Wake up."

Beca turned her head and surveyed the situation around her. The place was rather scarce. Probably because it was late at night and the place was out-of-the-way. Beca tried to pull her phone out and of course, it wasn't there. The Bella's uniform had no pockets. Beca cried out in frustration. She picked Chloe up carefully and secured her on her back before making her way to the nearest hospital, which thankfully, wasn't that far away. The road was narrow and dark. Street lamps placed about twenty meters apart, lighting up a small radius. A few cars passed by them but none of them bothered to stop. Beca didn't even notice them anyway. She was too tired. Beca didn't know why she felt so tired and broken as well but she couldn't think of an answer at that time.

Finally, Beca could see light. She picked up speed and as fast as she could, rushed to the sanitized white building.

The automatic doors of the hospital slid open and Beca fell to the floor, using her last bit of strength to twist around and hug on to Chloe so she wouldn't get more impact.

"Help, please." Beca whispered before passing out, Chloe still lying motionless in her arms.

* * *

**hahahhahahahahahahhahhsorryaboutthat. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on vacation and the wifi is retarded overseas :/ anyway here we go again hehe I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. Did I mention about the non smooth sailing? Because here it is. Please R&R and I love you guys *hugs* sorry for the wait c: bless your face and if you sneeze while reading this bless you. peace out boop. (I may or may not have taken this from tobuscus)**

**(does anyone read percy jackson bc I made a reference with the ****_brace yourself_**** ehhehehshhahahahahhah no? nevermind I still love you bye)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Beep beep beep..._

Beca groaned and tried to turn around in the bed but realized she couldn't. She forced open her eyes and took in her surroundings. White clean walls surrounded her with a dim lighting.

_Beep beep beep..._

Beca turned her head and her eyes met with the source of the beeping. She was hooked up to a machine, nothing serious. She pushed herself up forcefully and immediately felt weak and tired. Beca's eyes widened as she suddenly recalled her reason for being here.

"_Chloe_." Beca gasped and pressed the red button next to her bed, calling for aid. A nurse came in a minute later and Beca immediately shot up.

"Is Chloe okay? Chloe Beale? The girl I came here with?" Beca blurted out, her eyes searching the nurse's eyes for some sort of encouragement.

"Miss Beale she-" the nurse cleared her throat. "_She's still in a coma_."

That one word that broke Beca. Beca collapsed back in her bed, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted by that small amount of energy it took for her to sit up. Beca heard the door open and close but she didn't look up to see who it was. A man in glasses wearing a white button down looked down at Beca and raised his eyebrow.

"Miss Mitchell?" He spoke softly. "Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

Beca's eyelids drooped and she tried to push herself up a little more. She retold the car crash to the doctor and he looked puzzled for a moment but kept quiet. When Beca finished explaining, she let out a huff and shut her eyes for a while.

"So, you didn't suffer any physical injuries?" The doctor asked, carefully placing his words. Beca shook her head with her eyes still shut. "But you have signs of heart-"

Beca looked up and stared at him. She noticed his name tag. 'Doctor Dray'. He cleared his throat and Beca looked at him, trying to get him to continue. He looked like he was contemplating whether to tell Beca something. "What is it?" Beca asked, pushing the doctor slightly.

"Your heart is weakening and your body shows signs of physical injuries but we can't find any and just now you confirmed it yourself that you weren't in the car accident." Doctor Dray finished off slowly. Beca raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically towards him.

"You mean it seems like I've been hit or something but I really haven't been?" Beca slowly placed her words. The doctor nodded and he snapped out of his trance.

"Do you know Miss Beale well?"

"She's my girlfriend." Beca answered, suddenly perking up upon hearing Chloe's name. The doctor suddenly widened his eyes and let out an unnerving gasp that made Beca's insides turn.

"Why?" Beca asked, unsure of what to react.

"Are you two possibly soul mates?" He asked, blinking in shock. Beca nodded profusely and cocked her head to one side. "How did you know?"

Doctor Dray swallowed hard and spoke, "These occurrences are the rarest of rarest. The two of you- your bodies are connected."

"Bodies? Like you mean our- that's why our charms turned red?"

"What I mean is that you two are paired together such that everything she experiences, you experience. Just maybe not exactly the same way. You won't feel the exact pain she's in but you will definitely get all her statuses and everything. And yes, your charms would turn red." He explained and Beca sat there in shock.

"But-she's in a coma and I-" Beca stuttered, trying to comprehend everything.

"Like I said, you won't be getting her exact state but your heart functions the same way. You can read her mind can you not?" Doctor Dray said slowly, letting Beca absorb the new information. Beca nodded and gripped her necklace. It was still cold.

"Only when our charms are connected though."

"Let me guess, you met not too long ago?" The doctor said and Beca once again nodded.

"In your situation, which I already said it was the rarest, when you get to know the person really well, you can read each other's mind without connecting the charms, but whatever injury you get she would get too. This is why you didn't get those injuries. It was only the beginning stage. Can you imagine what would happen if the two of you got closer each day?" He sighed and Beca's eyes glossed over.

"But I can't leave her! She's mine I'm not letting her go just because we were going to end up connected like that!" Beca burst out. The doctor's expression softened and he nodded. "You won't have to leave her. But you have to know that you would be literally connected. You need to know that eventually if one of you die the other one would be left handicapped or be in a coma until you die."

"Can I see her?" Beca asked timidly. The doctor smiled and nodded before calling for a nurse and asking her to bring a wheelchair.

"I have never seen such a case." Doctor Dray admitted, scratching his head. "It's only been recorded a few times in history. Though there might be more cases that were never found but, I think you see my point. It's really rare."

Beca quickly pushed herself on the wheelchair and wheeled herself out of the room.

"Slow down pint-sized!" The doctor called behind Beca and she let out a laugh.

"Since when did you get to call me that?"

"Since I made it up thirty seconds ago, by the way, call me Tristan." He smiled and pushed Beca towards what she assumed to be Chloe's room. Beca grinned. This guy wasn't too bad. After a couple of turns and bends they arrived at another room. Tristan pushed open the door gently and allowed Beca to wheel herself in, but Beca stood up.

"I can walk," Beca insisted. She didn't feel that bad actually, just tired and weak. Tristan nodded and he gestured for Beca to enter, stepping out of the way.

"Miss Beale may be stable now but we don't know when she's going to wake up. She suffered many cuts and bruises and the worst of all is-" Beca stared right back at the doctor as she prepared herself for the worst. "She might have lost all her memory. A direct hit was delivered to her brain. She was lucky nothing happened to her vital organs. Just a couple of broken bones here and there. Um Beca?"

Beca nodded and Tristan stared at her for a whole before speaking, "She might never wake up." Beca let out a shaky breath and composed herself as best as she could. Someone just told her that her girlfriend might never wake up. Her soul mate might never wake up. Tears pooled in her eyes at that thought and she entered the room before she does something stupid like cry in front of the doctor.

"I'm going to go get some errands done. Does. Miss Beale have any other family that I should call?" Tristan asked and Beca decided to let the doctor call Aubrey and inform the Bella's. Afterall, they were like family. Tristan nodded and left. Beca swallowed thickly and stumbled over to Chloe. She almost cried out loud when she saw the redhead's broken body laying still on the bed. Bandages covered her body. A cast wrapped around her leg and her face littered with cuts and small bruises. Beca sat by the chair and choked out a sob.

"Chlo?" Beca tried, pushing her tears back in and refusing to let them fall. "Hey Chloe. I'm Beca."

Beca stood up shakily and kissed Chloe's temple. "You're not leaving me alone in this fucked up world okay? Wake up baby, please."

The machines around the room beeped constantly and Beca shut her eyes tight trying to block out the sounds. She suddenly remembered something and her eyes shot open.

"Chloe, wake up!" Beca choked out. "Do you think I hate you now? Af-after I ran away? You can't go Chloe!" Beca reached for her necklace and pulled at it. It was freezing cold. She removed her necklace and inspected the charm. It wasn't glowing and the color was slowly fading. Beca looked up to look for Chloe's necklace but it wasn't on her neck. She decided to ask the doctor later. Placing her hand gently on Chloe's chest, she felt the faint beating of her girlfriend's heart, fighting to keep on pumping. Beca placed her hand over her chest and felt her own heart. Her eyes widened and she let a small smile creep on to her face. Their heartbeats were aligned.

"We are paired Chloe. You can't leave me. If you go I will go too." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's forehead. Chloe might be on the verge of death or forever coma right now but Beca was still fine. And she would do anything to fight for Chloe. Beca would support them both. "You're gonna be fine, Chloe. Wake up okay?"

Beca didn't know how much time passed. Half her body was curled at Chloe's side as she gripped on to the redhead's hand gently. She felt someone poke her and she woke up, flitting her eyes and trying to adjust to the surroundings again.

"Hey I called Aubrey as you mentioned. She would bring Miss Beale's parents here tomorrow." Tristan smiled. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Call her Chloe," Beca gave a small smile. "And no, it's fine. I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna stay here."

"Look pint-sized, I know you want to stay by Mis- Chloe's side but it's not going to help her condition considering you're very weak yourself now. You need to get some energy into yourself if you're planning to hold on for the both of you." Tristan sighed and pulled Beca up but Beca shook her head and sat back down by Chloe's side.

"What if I got you something to eat?" Tristan raised an eyebrow and looked towards the small brunette. Beca looked up expectantly at him and nodded slowly. Tristan laughed and nodded before walking out of the room. After Tristan left, Beca went back to whispering to Chloe and kissing the back of her hand once in a while.

"I have things I haven't done with you yet, Chlo." Beca sighed. "I'll make a list soon and we can go get them done."

"I want to go skydiving with you." Beca stated and laughed at herself. She watched Chloe's heart monitor beep in time with her own heartbeat and smiled. She would keep Chloe alive no matter what it costs. A while later, Tristan reappeared with a huge bag of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got everything they had to offer. But if you can't finish it's okay, I'll eat it." He said with a grin before handing the bag to Beca. Beca chuckled at the doctor and he nodded and smiled before heading out.

Beca ate a sandwich and resumed taking to Chloe. She didn't know how much time passed but she fell asleep next to Chloe, one hand pressed to Chloe's heart and the other to hers.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry school is reopening after Christmas and I still have a shitload of homework so updates will come slower than usual. I think I might be finishing this story soon maybe three or four more chapters c: (I'm sorry if I didn't write it that well, but I think it's a good idea and whoever wants to give it another shot can do it I guess :3) sO WILL CHLOE WAKE UP? ehehe we'll see. Thank you for sticking with me through this. Love you guys byee.**


	9. Chapter 9

Beca felt someone poking at her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times to get used to the light around her. Turning her head, she saw Aubrey standing next to her.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked awkwardly and stepped back. Beca nodded her head and gave Aubrey a weak smile. "Don't act so nice to me." Beca smirked. "I find you scary when you're nice."

Aubrey let out a shaky sigh and looked into Beca's eyes. "Look I know I've never been very nice to anyone. But I am my father's daughter and I feel like in have something to uphold. I'm sorry for shouting at you after the competition." She sheepishly combed through her hair. Beca grinned and nodded. "Apology accepted."

"How's Chloe?" Aubrey asked, gesturing towards the redhead. Beca looked up and sighed, kissing Chloe's temple before standing up.

"The doctor already told me everything about your soul mate connection and her injuries. I'm just asking in general." Aubrey quickly added in, sparing Beca the long explanation. The brunette looked worn out. Beca nodded and whispered, "she's fine." Beca could feel her heart beating slowly, she knew Chloe's heart beat in sync with hers and she smiled again. Aubrey can't help but let out a small chuckle at Beca and Chloe's relationship.

"This whole connected thing is really cool huh," Aubrey laughed and bumped Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Beca agreed and added, "don't bump my shoulder there's a limit where I can take your friendliness."

Aubrey laughed and pushed Beca lightly. "Shut up, Mitchell. You may be helping my best friend survive now but that doesn't mean I can't make you do cardio." Beca let out a small breath when Aubrey talked about cardio. She wasn't sure if she was still considered a Bella after what she did.

"Talking about cardio," Aubrey seemed to read her mind. "The Bella's are back in the finals. The footnotes were not qualified to be in the competition."

"Really? Congrats." Beca forced a smile. Aubrey raised an eyebrow and continued.

"So..." Aubrey cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you would like to help with the set list for the finals." Beca let out a genuine laugh and smiled wide. "Really?" Aubrey nodded. Beca grinned and leaned down to Chloe's ear.

"Did you hear that?" Beca's eyes twinkled as she told Chloe. Aubrey almost teared up at Beca's actions. The girl really loved Chloe. Beca kissed Chloe's nose softly and stood up straight again, acknowledging Aubrey.

"I thought you said her parents were coming." Beca suddenly remembered. Aubrey nodded. "They came but they went to grab some food."

"Talking about food, aren't you hungry?" Aubrey asked. Beca shook her head. "Beca Alice Mitchell. Don't lie to me. I'm going to bring you to the canteen to grab some food and I promise, we'll be back here by Chloe's side in no time."

"How the hell did you know my middle name?" Beca raised her eyebrows. Aubrey smirked and pulled Beca out of the room but Beca pulled back. "Wait." Aubrey nodded and released Beca.

"I'm going to go get some food, babe. I'll be back." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and went towards Aubrey.

"You're really sweet." Aubrey softly said as they were exiting the room.

"I can't help it, I really love her." Beca shrugged. Aubrey smiled and they walked to the canteen. They bumped into Chloe's parents on the way and Aubrey spent five minutes updating them on Chloe's situation. Chloe's parents smiled at Beca and thanked her profusely.

"Just doing my job." Beca said modestly. Everyone seemed really intrigued by the whole soul mate thing between Chloe and Beca. She knew many people didn't get to meet their soul mates at all and when they grew older, they stopped trying. Beca thought it was really sad. She really appreciated how lucky she was to have met Chloe. A huge smile formed on her face as Chloe's parents made their way over to the ward.

"What?" Aubrey asked glancing at Beca's maniac smile.

"Nothing," Beca grinned and shuffled forward quickly. "Hungry."

The two girls grabbed some food and Beca found out that when Aubrey wasn't in commando mode, she was not bad for a friend. They had something in common at least. They both care about a certain redhead and they both love music. Beca didn't mind the company of Aubrey.

After filling their stomachs, Beca and Aubrey made their way back to the room again, just as Chloe's parents exited the room.

"Mr Beale, Mrs Beale." Beca greeted and Aubrey bowed slightly and said a small hi. Beca found it weird but it was Aubrey. Anything's weird. They apparently had something to do so they're leaving. Aubrey decided to leave with them, bidding goodbye to Beca.

"Um Aubrey wait." Beca called out. Aubrey stopped and beckoned for Beca to continue. "Could you grab my laptop the next time you come here? It's in Chloe's room." Aubrey smiled and nodded before rushing off to catch up with Mr and Mrs Beale.

Beca entered the room again and smiled at Chloe. "Hey babe."

"Wake up will you? I may look strong and trust me, I feel like I can hold both of us up but I can't do this alone Chloe. I'm literally falling apart without you. I'm tired of this strong front. Help me Chloe." Beca let a tear escape her eye. "Chlo, wake up." Beca croaked once more before breaking down and sobbing into Chloe's shoulder. The redhead made no movement and Beca sighed shakily.

"I would use my mind to talk to you but we're not even that connected yet. Tristan said our connection would improve but right now..." Beca's eyes widened and her heart rate increased, the machine beeped faster too. "I can only communicate with you when our charms are connected."

Beca remembered asking Tristan about the necklace but he said Chloe came in without the necklace on her, so the necklace must've fallen out while the cab crashed. Beca had to go back to get it. She needed the charm. Beca stood up and kissed Chloe's forehead before grinning at her girlfriend.

"Guess what Chlo? I'm gonna wake you up." Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. She padded out of the room's door and headed towards the double doors of the hospital entrance. No one paid her much attention. She stumbled out of the hospital and breathed deeply. She knew she shouldn't be leaving the hospital in this condition but she needed to do this. Taking a step forward and another after another, she reached the curb.

"I'm gonna wake my girlfriend." Beca smiled and hailed for a cab.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys!:D So i mentioned that I was finishing it in two or three chapters well i was wrong i forgot about the finals so, we still have time ehey. ((oh and about that review, yes you can rewrite it um but could you credit me or something ehh sorry hehe))**

**AND SO, HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS BYEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I havent updated in a while my school started and I got busy ugh. But anyway here's something c:**

* * *

Beca could walk the distance to the accident point actually, but she was too tired. She climbed into a cab and pointed to the direction. About five minutes later, she alighted. Beca surveyed the area around her. It wasn't going to be easy to look for the necklace. She sighed and stumbled over to a nearby bush to start looking.

About forty-five minutes later, Beca still hasn't found the necklace. She huffed in frustration. Beca felt herself growing beyond tired.

"Fuck this! Why do you have to do this to me?" Beca screamed to no one in particular. She grunted loudly before pushing herself off and continuing her search for the necklace. Beca bent down and looked under bushes, in the tall grass but after so long, she still couldn't find it. Beca almost gave up when her eyes widened suddenly. She pulled off her slowly fading necklace and held it out, walking around slowly and hoping that her necklace would attract Chloe's.

"Please," Beca choked out a sob as she stumbled around in the tall grass. Suddenly, she felt something pulling at her hand. A sharp pain shot up her head and she saw black spots, but she ignored it. Beca lowered her head expectantly and gasped as she saw the scene at her hands. Beca let out a laugh. For the first time in a long time, she laughed. She reached her hand down and pulled up Chloe's necklace, inspecting it. It was a little dirty but it was intact. Beca grinned like a madman.

Beca noticed something else. Her necklace wasn't that faded anymore. The tint of red came back. The two connected charms glowed softly in the bright sunlight. Beca giggled. Wait, she_ giggled_? Beca thought she was going insane. The memories of her and Chloe came flooding back into her mind and she smiled fondly. Beca's head still hurt slightly. A dull throbbing drummed through her brain, forcing her to almost black out. She hoped this would wake Chloe anyway. Beca sighed and strung the two necklaces around her neck before starting to walk back to the hospital, considering there wasn't a car in sight, much less a taxi.

_Hi Chloe. It's Beca. _

_Hey, Chloe? Can you hear me?_

Beca sighed. She didn't feel anything. She would know if Chloe woke up. Would she?

_Look I don't know if this would work but I'll try anyway. So you got into a car accident. And you're in a coma now. Um are you awake yet?_

_Chloe?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Baby wake up, please. _

Beca felt herself tearing up again. It wasn't working. She started getting worried and panicked. What if it this didn't work? This was the best shot she has. If this doesn't work she doesn't know what would. Beca felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she reached up to clutch the charms. Her head throbbed painfully and she felt her vision going blurry, but she doesn't give up.

_Chlo, please wake up. I'm done with this. People think I'm strong. I'm not, Chloe. I'm not. _

Beca choked a sob and stared towards the sky to keep her tears in. Before she knew it, she arrived back at the hospital. Taking a deep breath, Beca stepped back into the sterilized building. The rush of air conditioner sent a chill down her spine but she couldn't care less.

"Jesus Christ Beca!" Beca heard Tristan's voice. "Where have you been?"

Beca tried concentrating on his voice but everything turned into a small buzz.

"Oh my gosh take it off!" Tristan yelled at her. Take...off? Take what off? Beca didn't have time to register his words but she felt someone pulling at her neck.

"No." Beca mumbled weakly. She's not going to lose the only connection she has with Chloe.

"Beca, stop resisting me!" Tristan's voice seemed far out. Finally, Tristan detached the two necklaces and pulled them off Beca's neck. Beca's vision cleared and she came into focus. Her head still hurt slightly but she could concentrate now.

"What?" Beca asked, puzzled by the events that just happened.

"Go get some sleep, Beca. I'll tell you when you wake up." Tristan guided Beca back to Chloe's room where they had apparently put up a makeshift bed for her to rest in.

"But—" Beca started but got cut off.

"Rest." Tristan's voice rang back and Beca felt herself succumbing to darkness and slipping into sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up to a slightly dim room. She was aware of someone else sitting in the room. Grunting softly, she pushed herself up and propped her head with her arm.

"Beca?"

Beca turned her head and met Aubrey's eyes.

"Hey, good to see you awake." Aubrey smiled before pulling up a bag sitting next to her. "I brought your laptop and some um what's this again—sour skittles. Chloe told me you liked them once." Aubrey spoke the last part quietly. Beca smiled and sat up on the makeshift bed.

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca's voice was slightly hoarse and apparently, Aubrey could tell, because the blonde started to pour her some water from the flask next to the bed. Beca thanked Aubrey again and received her laptop from Aubrey. Beca smiled as she turned her laptop on. The familiar wallpaper she had brought an even brighter smile to her face. Beca recalled the moment when Chloe took these photos of them and she tried channeling her thoughts to Chloe again.

* * *

_"Becaaaa," Chloe drawled out her name. "Can we take Polaroids?"_

_"What? I don't like taking photos." Beca protested as Chloe tried to pry away her headphones from her ears. _

_"I don't care, come here." Chloe opened her arms for Beca. Beca grunted and shook her head. _

_"Uh Chloe?" Beca raised her eyebrow after Chloe had been silent for a long time. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her abdomen and pulled her up and off the chair. _

_"Jesus! What are you doing?" Beca shrieked as she tried to pull herself off Chloe. _

_"I'm Chloe by the way, and I'm making you take a Polaroid with me. Or ten." Chloe mused before plopping down on Beca's bed with a whining Beca in her lap. _

_"Let me off your lap." Beca groaned and Chloe only tightened her grip on Beca's midsection. Chloe started kissing Beca's neck softly and turning Beca's head slightly so she could kiss the brunette on the lips. _

_"Okay fine maybe we can take one photo." Beca mumbled into Chloe's lips. "Oh my god I'm so whipped." Beca groaned and Chloe laughed in response. _

_"I love you." Chloe grinned and pecked Beca's lips. _

_"Same." Beca deadpanned and Chloe slapped her gently. "Okay okay I love you."_

_They ended up taking eight Polaroids with Chloe making ridiculous faces and Beca laughing at them. Chloe placed them all neatly together before snapping a photo of it and sending it to Beca. _

* * *

"What're you smiling at?" Aubrey's voice broke Beca's chain of thoughts.

"Huh, oh nothing." Beca grinned and opened her mixing softwares. Aubrey chuckled and recalled how Chloe used to space out about Beca and started smiling and grinning like an idiot. She prayed for Chloe to wake up soon. She knew Beca was holding up for Chloe but there's so much a tiny human can take. At least the brunette seemed at ease now that she had her music with her. Aubrey's lips curved into a smile when she saw Beca slip on her headphones and bop her head slowly to the music. She tapped Beca's shoulder gently and signaled that she was going out. Beca nodded and focused back on her laptop. Aubrey sighed as she saw Beca open up a folder named after Chloe. At least the midget had something to distract herself with.

* * *

**There we go. Hehehhehehh did you think Chloe would wake up. hA**

**oh and um I wanted to ask, do you guys want shorter chapters but I'll update quickly or longer chapters but I'll take a longer time to update? eh tell me what you think :3**

**I like reviews please ehheheheeh ily guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Double update (it's short sorry) because I love you guys aw gimme a hug.**

* * *

Halfway through listening to the mixes she made for Chloe, Beca's eyes suddenly shot up. She tried talking to Chloe she tried joining their necklaces she kissed Chloe, but it didn't work. Beca haven't sung to Chloe in a while. It was a long shot but it was worth trying. Beca licked her lips and shuffled off the bed to sit next to Chloe, her headphones still dangling on her neck.

_Elevator buttons and morning air,_

_Stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs. _

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

Beca's eyes brimmed with tears as she swallowed thickly and continued.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you._

A single tear rolled down Beca's cheek and she quickly swiped it away with the back of her hand. She glanced down and Chloe didn't react at all. A small wavering smile appeared on her lips and she sang again.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

Beca smiled through her tears as she broke down. "Chloe, babe I think it's time to wake up. How many days has it been? Has it been a week? I don't know Chloe. Time doesn't have meaning anymore. Please wake up." Beca cried into her palms before trying to compose herself. She watched the heart monitor and sighed shakily.

Suddenly, the heart monitor beeped faster for a beat and Beca felt her heart speeding up slightly. Looking down at Chloe, she managed to catch a tear falling out from the corner of Chloe's right eye.

"Oh my god!" Beca cried out, gripping on to Chloe's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Babe?"

Beca kissed the single tear away from Chloe's cheek and smiled against Chloe's skin. Beca sat there and watched Chloe for the next half an hour but the redhead didn't move or show any signs of waking up after the tear. Beca sighed and kissed Chloe's lips softly before standing up and going back to her mixes. She needed to take her mind off things now and the only escapes she had were Chloe and her music. She smiled at the improvement today and slid her headphones over her ears and started playing two songs together to find the common beat.

"Uh Beca?" Beca saw Tristan popping his head into the room. Beca smiled at the man and he invited himself in and sat down on the plastic chair between Chloe's and Beca's beds. "I need to tell you something."

Beca nodded to show that she was listening and closed her laptop before placing it on the table next to her.

"Um remember yesterday when you connected your necklace with Chloe's?" Beca nodded slowly and Tristan nodded too. "I don't think you should do that." He continued haltingly. Beca arched an eyebrow questioningly and Tristan spoke again.

"Remember when I said your bond wasn't that strong yet but it was getting stronger and that you only can communicate with your charms connected?" Beca nodded again. "So when you connect your necklaces, her conditions would be spread to you. Do you get it now?"

Beca felt herself reeling back. She understood. She can't connect the charms because if she did...her life force would seep away with Chloe's. She's the one holding them up now. She can't let herself get any weaker. Beca nodded weakly to Tristan and he smiled reassuringly.

"Oh! She shed a tear just now." Beca tried for a smile. Tristan raised his eyebrows and looked genuinely happy.

"That's—that's really good progress in her situation. We didn't have much hope for her to wake up." Tristan admitted softly and Beca nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I'll wake her up. I'll try my best." Beca grinned at the doctor and he smiled back comfortingly. Beca took a deep breath as Tristan stepped out of the room again. She could try but she didn't know if it'll work. And she felt her confidence slipping away day by day. Beca was afraid that one day she would snap and connect their necklace just so she could die with Chloe. She shoved the necklaces into the drawer and breathed in again. Okay, no necklace. She could do this. _Beca could do this. And she would. _

* * *

**lol chloe's not awake yet sorry eh (not really)**

**The song used is Taylor Swift's Ours**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. School's really killing me ew i have a test tomorrow ew ew ew. But i havent updated in a while so I guess you guys deserve an update huh. This isn't really long but it's an update! So it's good isn't it eheh.**

**This chapter switches between Chloe's and Beca's POV ( i know my chapters are sort of like mixed with the point of views but uh it's mostly Beca's so this one will have Chloe's POV too ehe)**

* * *

Beca has been around Chloe for the past month. No one could get her to leave the redhead's side no matter what they say. Beca ate and slept regularly of course. And at least now she had something to keep her busy with. The Bella's new set list. To be honest, Beca enjoyed it. She felt like she was at home. Being surrounded by her music everyday and mixing them together flawlessly. Chloe's parents visit whenever they can and Aubrey visited almost every two days. She would bring something for Beca each time and Beca found it really thoughtful. There was one particular day when Aubrey brought Beca a huge pink teddy bear and Beca rolled her eyes at that but she held it around her side ever since then.

There was once when the doctors told Beca that Chloe wouldn't make it but Beca refused to back down. She didn't believe them. Beca sang to Chloe everyday and waited for Chloe to react, but she never did. _And Beca never gave up. _

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

It was a Wednesday. 1:26am. Chloe's eyes flew open. She had to blink a few times to adjust to her surroundings.

_Beca. _

Chloe turned her head to the right and Beca lay on the makeshift bed, curled up into a tight ball and grabbing on to a giant teddy bear. Beca's long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her back heaved gently as she slept. Her giant headphones lay next to her on her bed. Beca looked tired. Eyebags underlined her eyes and her face had a downcast look. Her hair messed up and she didn't have her usual eyeliner on._ And Chloe thought she never saw anything more beautiful. _

Chloe glanced around her and surveyed the area. _How long had she been out? It couldn't have been long, right?_ She racked her brain, trying to come up with a reason to why she was here but nothing came up. She vaguely remembers Beca singing to her very often and she knew she had to wake up but she couldn't. Chloe arched an eyebrow. She didn't remember why she was here. Sighing, Chloe reached over and pulled Beca's laptop off the bedside table and on to her lap. She booted it up and it automatically went to her latest project.

"_Bella's new set list?_" Chloe spoke aloud to herself. It turned out to be more of a croak due to the fact that she hadn't spoken in... She didn't know how long she was out. Chloe sighed in frustration. "What are the Bella's?" Chloe grumbled. She pulled Beca's headphones over with the cord and slipped it over her head. Pressing play, she let the music run. Price Tag by Jessie J came flowing through the headphones and Chloe smiled as it transited into Simple Mind's Don't You Forget About Me. She listened intently as the songs changed here and there. When the song faded slowly, Chloe pulled off her headphones and a faint smile grazed her lips. She placed the laptop back where it was and leant over so she could reach Beca.

"Beca?" Chloe shook Beca's shoulder gently. "_Baby._" Chloe cooed, shaking slightly harder. She felt a small pang up her ribs but she ignored it. She grinned as Beca slowly unfurled from her slumber position.

"Mmmmfbmg." Beca mumbled as her eyes slowly flitted open. Chloe's eyes met Beca's and she instantly felt like crying. Beca's navy blue eyes stared back at hers. Chloe saw Beca's mouth fall open as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Chlo–Chloe?" Beca's sleep induced voice rang out with a tinge of surprise. Chloe melted at Beca's voice. She smiled wide and nodded.

"Hey Beca."

"Am I dreaming again?" Beca muttered. Chloe saw Beca pinch her arm and she immediately reached forward and pulled the brunette's hand away.

"No you're not." Chloe smirked. Beca slowly stood up from her bed and crossed over to Chloe's bed.

"_Chloe,_" Beca's voice broke and so did Chloe's heart. Beca sounded heartbroken. So fragile and small. "Chloe." Beca repeated. Chloe swallowed her tears and nodded. Beca stood by Chloe's bed, refusing to touch her_. If this was a dream, she wanted it to last. _

"Come here." Chloe whispered, a small smile on her face. Beca shook her head.

"Come here. Please." Chloe softly whimpered this time and Beca's eyes brimmed with tears. She stepped forward and cupped Chloe's cheek gently and Chloe gasped as the heat from Beca's hand flowed to her cheek. She almost forgot that they had this ability. Chloe leaned into the warmth from Beca's palm and sighed. She tilted her head to kiss the skin at Beca's palm and she heard Beca choke out a whimper.

"Chloe you're awake. It's not a dream." Beca murmured. Chloe laughed lightly through her unshed tears and nodded. She opened her arms and Beca crawled into them. Beca immediately broke down and Chloe got worried. She rubbed small circles on Beca's back and kissed her temple softly, pulling the brunette closer into her side.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. They said you wouldn't make it, Chloe. They told me! They told me you're not going to wake up. Did you know it crushed me?" Beca cried out loud. "I have so many things I haven't done with you. I don't want you to go don't leave me please. Don't. Please don't ever do that again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so scared Chloe. I can't hold this up anymore." Beca sobbed into Chloe's neck.

Chloe mustered up her strength and pulled Beca on to her lap. It hurt slightly but she couldn't care less.

"Babe." Chloe tilted Beca's head up. "I'm here now. And I won't leave you."

Beca choked again and she managed to whimper out "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too baby." Chloe grinned and connected her lips with Beca's. Beca immediately responded, hungrily kissing Chloe back. Chloe smirked into Beca's mouth as Beca pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" Beca breathed out. Chloe smiled and cupped Beca's cheeks.

"I'm fine. I can't remember—" Chloe saw Beca's eyes widen and she stopped. Beca urged her to continue and she did, slowly. "I can't remember anything before this."

_The doctors predicted right. Chloe lost her memory. But she remembered Beca. _

"But you remember me?" Beca whispered out and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"Of course I remember you. You're my soul mate. _You double knot your shoes. You love All Time Low. You like the rain. You have a dinosaur stuffed toy named—_" Chloe got cut off by Beca.

"_Chad._" Beca whispered so softly Chloe almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah." Chloe grinned. Beca started crying again. Chloe remembered everything they did together.

"You remember." Beca's voice laced with tears. Chloe kissed Beca's nose softly.

"Of course I do." Chloe laughed. "Why wouldn't i?"

* * *

**Beca's POV**

_Beca let out a laugh._ She hadn't laughed in a long time. Chloe's awake now. Her girlfriend is awake. Her soul mate is awake. Beca looked down fondly at Chloe. Chloe gave her a goofy grin and Beca quickly straddled Chloe.

"What are the Bella's?" Chloe suddenly asked and Beca was shocked. Chloe really didn't remember anything else. Beca wanted to fill Chloe in on her life but she was feeling selfish. Right now, Chloe was hers. Beca shook her head slowly. "I'll explain later babe." She promised. Chloe nodded and smiled before she felt Beca's soft lips on hers. Beca felt Chloe's hands grip her waist gently and she melted into Chloe's touch. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's flaming red hair and she felt her emotions rising up again. Chloe must've sensed it too, because she pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern, cupping Beca's cheeks. Beca nodded before planting a small kiss on the side of Chloe's lips.

"Please don't leave me again." Beca sounded like a small and lost child. Chloe nodded. "I promise. Now will you lay with me?"

Beca smiled weakly and curled up next to Chloe, enjoying the warmth that flowed between them. She knew she had to explain this all to Chloe but that could wait. Beca felt Chloe's hands weaving through her hair and she sighed in content.

"Sleep." Chloe's voice traveled through the quiet room.

"Don't leave me." Beca was afraid that if she fell asleep, she's going to wake up and Chloe's going to be gone she couldn't do this anymore.

"I won't. I'm right here. Go to sleep baby." Chloe reassured Beca, pulling her impossibly closer. "I love you." Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's temple.

"I love you too." Beca mumbled faintly before drifting off to sleep, finally feeling safe and warm after two months of misery.

* * *

**Ayyyyyeee how was that hahahah Chloe's awake! :D We'll work on her memory don't worry ;) leave a review maybe ehe I'm eight reviews to hundred this is really cool peace out byee.**


End file.
